


distraction tactics

by gasmask



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmask/pseuds/gasmask
Summary: What do you mean making out with the Prince of Lucis to throw off pesky soldiers is not a Crownsguard approved survival maneuver?





	distraction tactics

**Author's Note:**

> (strained labored wheezing) ignoct

When Noctis felt a hand grab at his wrist and yank him back, his feet tripped over nothing and sent him careening backwards.

He crumbled against Ignis behind him, who caught him with ease. His adviser didn't even say anything about this unusual display of clumsiness, instead, he had narrowed his eyes and peered at the market before them through the lenses of his glasses.

Noctis parted his lips and wanted to ask what was going on, when he felt Ignis' hand cover his mouth to keep him quiet. It was only for a split second, until Ignis realized what he was doing. He tore his eyes off the scene in front of him and turned his head to look at Noctis, who was still leaning against him with his shoulder blades pressed neatly against Ignis' chest.

“We have to go,” he decided. Without giving Noctis a chance to reply, he grabbed for the prince's wrist and dragged him along with him, deeper into the narrow alleyway and farther away from the market.

“But why? _Ignis_ ,” Noctis asked, the tone of his voice even brattier then usual. It had to be the heat, Gladio had decided earlier, after Prompto had pointed out that Noctis was especially grumpy these days. He just wasn't used to the high temperatures of Lestallum. It didn't help that it didn't cool down much at night, either. Being outside at such a late hour was more pleasant than during the day, since there was no searing hot sun they had to evade to keep from getting fried, but it was still stuffy, hot, and simply not the climate Noctis preferred.

“There are soldiers in the city,” Ignis replied. His tone sounded calm, but something about the way he grabbed Noctis' wrist gave away how nervous he was. It wasn't like Ignis to panic, much less to show it openly, but the feeling of Ignis' fingers gripping him so tightly made him understand that it was better to just follow him.

That, and because Ignis seemed to have a better understanding of the city. After three or four turns into seemingly random directions, Noctis felt his sense of direction disappear. The houses, the streets, the goddamn _pipes_ looked all the same to him. Ignis dragged him down narrow streets and hidden alleyways like he was a local, and Noctis couldn't help but wonder whether that was what he had done during his free time the past few days. Just mapping out the city on his daily strolls and his trips to the market.

“Shit,” he heard Ignis curse and Noctis was about to playfully chide him for it, but Ignis had already stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. “They're coming this way,” he explained when he noticed Noctis surprised expression. A moment later, the characteristic sound of rhythmic footsteps, no doubt coming from a group of soldiers, reached his ears.

Noctis turned away, his eyes roaming left and right in search for an exit. The sickening feeling of trepidation was starting to well up in his stomach and made his heart slam against the inside of his ribcage. He wasn't scared of taking on a group of soldiers, but he couldn't do that in the middle of a city, where civilians could get hurt – or worse.

“Over there,” he said. Without waiting for a reply, Noctis set into motion. The soles of his boots scratched over the asphalt when he crossed the small intersection at the end of the alleyway, where they had just come from. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he could see another small group of soldiers slowly making their way up the road.

“Noct, wait, that's--” Ignis called out behind him.

But it was too late. Noctis came to a halt so abruptly that he could feel Ignis' hand on his shoulder as to keep himself from outright crashing into him. “That's a dead end,” Ignis finished his sentence slightly out of breath.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Noctis grumbled. His teeth dug into his lower lip. Tilting back his head, he eyed the edges of the roofs of the houses around them. “I could warp and then try to pull you up?”

“There's no time for that,” Ignis said. He glanced over his shoulder. The sound of footsteps rapidly closing in on them grew louder. Had they spotted them when they had crossed the intersection, or were they just pouring into every street and alley to find them?

“We have to fight,” Noctis decided. There was no other way out of this situation. If they could keep it in this deserted dead end street, maybe nobody would get hurt and the only thing they had to take responsibility for was some property damage. Nothing the Prince of Lucis couldn't pay for.

“Actually..” Ignis began. Noctis raised his eyebrows at him. Despite the situation they were in, Ignis sounded unusually calm – well, he was always calm, but even he sounded panicked sometimes. “I have an idea.”

Noctis expected some sort of explanation to follow, but all he got was the feeling of Ignis' hand on his shoulder, pushing him towards a part of the nearest wall that didn't have clutter and useless junk piled against it. “Turn around,” Ignis commanded. Noctis turned so he would face Ignis, and opened his mouth when he peered over Ignis' shoulder and saw soldiers stopping at the intersection. One of them waved his arms around, apparently dividing the rest of them into smaller units.

“What are you--” Noctis began, but was cut off when Ignis leaned in closer. Their noses almost touched and it made Noctis jerk his head back until it touched the wall behind him. “Ignis?” he asked, his voice slightly pitching in acute nervousness. How the _hell_ was that going to help their situation?

“Just play along,” Ignis said. His voice had dropped lower, to a barely audible murmur. Something about it made Noctis' stomach feel weird, in a way that he couldn't fully process. It wasn't unpleasant, pretty far from it actually, but it was _strange_.

“How-” Noctis began once more. The first soldiers rounded the corner and came into view, but they weren't what shut him up.

It was Ignis leaning in closer, slightly tilting his head differently when their noses brushed together, and then pressing his lips against Noctis'.

Noctis' intuitive reaction was to try and flee.

He tried to pull his head back, but he was trapped between the wall and Ignis. His hands shot up and grabbed at Ignis' shoulders, where they took in fistfuls of his shirt to gain leverage and to _push_.

Ignis didn't move an inch. He was like a rock, hovering over Noctis and pressing their mouths together with sheer strength. He had his eyes open and stared into Noctis' like he was trying to tell him something, to _convey_ some sort of message.

The rhythmic footsteps of the nearing soldiers pounded over the asphalt. Where the wooden crates next to them trembling with the vibrations the soldiers' march sent through the ground, or was it because he himself was shaking? Noctis didn't care to find out, he just wanted to pull away and know what kind of prank Ignis was pulling on him.

His lips were firm against his own and not moving an inch, but somewhere in the corner of his panic-filled mind Noctis was aware that they felt soft, somehow. He had always imagined a guy's lips to be different. Rough and chapped, maybe, even though his own lips felt nothing like that either.

“Play along,” Ignis muttered against his lips, followed by a roll of his eyes. “Like a civilian.”

_Oh._

Suddenly he felt stupid for not getting what Ignis was aiming at. He allowed himself to glance towards the soldiers slowly marching down the street, before he returned his gaze to Ignis. His fingers loosened their grip in his shirt. One of his hands moved towards his neck, where it settled nicely around the curve of Ignis' nape.

He didn't know what to do with his other hand, so he merely slid it over the smooth fabric of Ignis's shirt, until it rested snugly on the low rise of Ignis' pectoral. Ignis took a step forward, bridging the last bit of distance between their bodies, and pressed up against him. “Eyes,” was the muffled command and it took Noctis a split second to understand that he was meant to close them.

It was different when he couldn't see anything.

Ignis' lips felt more relaxed against his own now, maybe because Noctis finally understood his plan. He exhaled shakily, just as Ignis did the same. Hot breath tickled his skin and made him shudder. Ignis' arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, towards his own body. Noctis couldn't help the surprised gasp it elicited from him.

In the distance he could hear the soldiers, their steps growing slower the closer they got to the dead end of the alleyway. Noctis screwed his eyes shut tighter and his fingers unconsciously gripped at the back of Ignis' hair and pulled at it. It earned him a hum from Ignis, the vibration traveling from Ignis' mouth into his own. Noctis thought he could feel it everywhere, in his shoulders, the tips of his fingers, his toes.

Something about Ignis being so close, holding him, _kissing_ him was making him tremble. Heat clawed its way down his spine, like molten lava slowly trickling down his vertebrae and spreading warmth into the farthest recesses of his limbs.

Without thinking, Noctis' hand on Ignis' shirt curled into the fabric and pulled him even closer. The sudden motion caused Ignis to lose balance and stumble forward, effectively crushing Noctis against the wall with his weight.

It had Noctis moan against his lips.

One of Ignis' arms withdrew from around his waist and braced itself against the wall, in an attempt to regain his balance. A moment later, it snaked around Noctis' body again and hugged him tight, in a manner that could be described as almost possessive.

While Noctis had still retained the thought of the soldiers walking right up to them somewhere in the back of his mind, the sheer idea of their existence was blown away like a puff of smoke in the wind when he felt a tongue swipe over his lips. Goosebumps erupted on his skin and something in his chest fluttered in a cross between excitement and nervousness.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act?

Everything he had done up to this point had been based on _instinct_ , nothing else. He had never done this before, had never had the chance to do so. Maybe he should have gathered _some_ experience when he had been in high school, but he had never felt up to it, simply because why should he? He had always assumed that there was more than enough time to practice once he was married to Luna.

Sweat trickled down the back of his neck when he parted his lips, slow and hesitantly, as if to test the waters and to make sure that he wasn't doing anything wrong.

The reaction was immediate. Ignis ran his tongue over his lips as though he was teasing him, before he entered his mouth. He flicked the tip of his tongue against Noctis', and it made Noctis curl his fingers in his hair tighter. There was a sharp intake of a breath, followed by a sound that could only be described as a growl. It took Noctis a moment to realize that the noise came from Ignis.

One of the arms around his waist loosened their grip. Ignis' palm slid over his back. The fabric of his clothes rustled quietly. There was a pause, a split second of hesitation, and Noctis' heart stuttered in his chest. He wanted.. He didn't know what he wanted. Truth be told, he had no idea what Ignis was going to do, but he wanted more. Some sort of hunger, a visceral _need_ was welling up inside of him and if Ignis didn't do something about it..

Ignis' hand settled on his ass and groped at him and Noctis' rationality disappeared.

He wasn't even aware of the roll of his hips until he felt Ignis return the motion, effectively pressing him even harder into the wall behind them. Their lips separated for a moment, just long enough to take in a deep breath, before their mouths crashed together again. There was too much teeth, an abundance of spit, and it was wet and uncoordinated, but it felt _good_. The rush of adrenaline had Noctis tremble in Ignis' arms.

His fingers roamed through his hair, through the strands stubbornly held together by hair product, until he could feel Ignis' bangs tickle his forehead. Ignis' other hand joined the hand already on his back, but the touch was careful, almost unsure, as though he didn't know whether this was alright to do.

Noctis did the only thing he knew to do. He ground his ass into the hands on his backside with so much insistence and need that Ignis gasped against his mouth. A moment later, the pads of his fingers dug into his flesh over the fabric of Noctis' clothes and pulled him harshly against his own hips.

 _More_. He wanted more. His hand absentmindedly began fumbling with the buttons of Ignis' shirt, even though he was only partially aware of what he was doing. He wanted to get out of these clothes, he wanted _Ignis_ to get out of _his_ clothes, and he wanted more of Ignis and his body against his own. He wanted to know what it would feel like to have Ignis' hands on his naked skin, to rut against him without the barrier of fabric separating the two of them. He could feel it, the heat that coursed through both of their bodies, with its epicenter right between them, somewhere below their stomachs, but he wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Ignis pulled away from him, his teeth playfully dragging over Noctis' lower lip as Noctis chased after his mouth. Their foreheads bumped together. Only now Noctis noticed that both their faces were slick with sweat. Lestallum's hot weather wasn't the only reason for that, he figured. Their breathing came in ragged and heavy, as though they had just run several miles on foot. Neither of them said a word. Ignis looked him in the eyes, but Noctis couldn't help the sudden rush of embarrassment and lowered his eyelids, only for his gaze to flicker up and peer at Ignis through dark lashes again.

Ignis was the first one to speak.

“I think they're gone,” he said.

It took Noctis a few seconds to realize what he meant. “Oh,” he made, for lack of a more elaborate reaction.

“I guess the plan worked,” Ignis continued. The corner of his mouth twitched as he fought back an, as Noctis assumed, self-satisfied grin.

“..worked pretty well,” Noctis heard himself mumble. Blood rushed through his cheeks when he met Ignis' gaze. He saw Ignis' Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, effectively dragging out his reply.

“Yes, I.. suppose it worked very well,” Ignis admitted quietly. The rumble of his low voice made Noctis shudder, in a pleasant way.

“Do you..” he began, paused, and cleared his throat before he continued, “..want to go back to the hotel?”

Ignis looked at him as though he didn't know how to reply.

“I think Gladio and Prompto wanted to go drinking tonight,” Noctis added. It wasn't even a lie, though he did have his doubts whether they would stuck to their evening plans if they ran into a horde of soldiers.

“Oh,” Ignis replied. His hand reached up to his adjust his slightly askew glasses. Only now Noctis realized that that thing hadn't even gotten in the way earlier.

Just how practiced was Ignis..?

“Let's go back and.. continue.” Even though Noctis mumbled the last word as quietly as possible, Ignis gaze shot up as though someone had snapped his fingers right next to his ear. “I mean, only if you want to..”

“I do,” was the immediate reply. It came so fast that Noctis' eyebrows shot up.

To his surprise, Ignis took a step back and turned away. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and glanced around, as though he was avoiding eye contact.

“It might come in handy in the future,” he said decidedly.

Noctis could only nod in response.

Not like he would mind making use of such distraction tactics again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitemarking)!


End file.
